


【猫龙】疑神

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 猫X龙一句话总结，就是猫看见基友被磨人的小妖精勾走了魂，于是黑化了。





	【猫龙】疑神

**Author's Note:**

> 含邪教，非自愿性行为情节。  
> 好像是送给帕帕的....龙是对着帕帕（的腰）写的

1：  
*  
关于那天晚上，他的记忆很模糊了，只记得曾经胸口苦痛得难以呼吸，便在忘忧骑士亭大口大口的喝酒，喝不出味道，半夜时就在店里付个账解个手，摇摇晃晃地走了出门。伊修加德天寒地冻，敖龙族脸上的鳞片被冷风一吹，立即开始发硬，头顶上晴朗的夜空黑成一块琉璃，布满繁星，寂凉森寒的美丽。  
他记得他一路上头晕恶心，是酒的品质太差了罢。不过作为解忧的药物，倒是效用不错——至少在那一晚，他忘记了所有值得去苦闷的事情，连带着也忘记了自己是怎么走出城的，往哪个方向走了多久，想不起路上有没有叫自己的陆行鸟出来，趴上去，让它载了一程，又在自己酒醉摔地下时，满嘴酒气的咕哝着赶它走。无数过去的碎片混成一团，关于最近的时间点，只是什么都不记得了。后来脸庞埋在雪里，冻醒了些许，他于是察觉到自己身上多了好几道伤，也不知道是怎么来的，他只是意识到有很多血冻在衣服里。  
结果，也想不起，为什么之后又会一头撞进了一个太过妖媚的地狱之暗夜里。  
那是一场喧闹至极的夜——毕竟习惯了单身独居，他后来总是这样评价——那是个奇怪的东西，由狂嗥，嘶吼，怪笑，以及不绝于耳的情欲的哭喊组成。  
仿佛是恶魔制造的幻象。  
夜的幻象眼前摇摇摆摆。点缀着摇摆的橙色油灯，和大约二十多张脸庞，以太光辉下，所有皮肤都是暗苍色的，扭曲狰狞着的一张张艾欧泽亚本土人的脸庞。在他朦胧的醉眼看来，这些光的细丝连成了巨大一片，宛如一张大网，银色的，在黑夜里闪闪发亮，每一个网格上都是以太形成的尖刀，密布其上，琳琅满目，星星点点，令人想起隼巢深夜晴朗的星空。  
在这里清醒过来之前，他一直没有察觉到，站在他身边，距离他三步之处，有一个秘术师。秘术师手上拿着法术书，在他醒来以前，一共抬了七次的手，布满利刃的银网紧紧裹住这名浑浑噩噩的敖龙族男子七次，在第七次之后，满地流动的滚烫的血水，终于洗刷融化了这块雪地上残余的碎冰，男子也总算是开始清醒过来。他异色的双眸看向周围，意识到自己陷入了什么处境。  
星河霄汉之下，这里有一片库尔扎斯现今随处可见的荒芜木屋群，第七灵灾后被抛弃的村落，显然位于同样随处可见的雪山顶端，山岳群峰在不远处的悬崖峭壁的外头，沉静屹立。这里的木屋，几乎每栋屋檐都挂着有框架镶嵌了细小红色偏属性水晶的油灯，火焰的元素寄宿其内，使灯罩里外保持温暖，散发光芒。而在他的身边，是一块红色的血雪地，延绵出很远。这里有人影许多，他们一边扭曲嘶吼，一边拖着看似人形的事物，踩着雪往屋里走。他则一屁股的雪和血，坐在打磨好的岩石地上，身上被法术锁链紧缚，缠绕了质数二十九圈。  
见他醒来，银光的以太刃网在他眼前散去了，秘术师不打算杀他，尽管他已经遍体鳞伤，连比一般同族粗大的尾巴也染得赤红，刮去了不少鳞片，露出一片一片柔软可怜，粉红魅惑的肉。  
在秘术师的身后，有道声音从远处过来，没有脚步声，却在越来越近。是年轻男子的声音。  
“味道太重了，这个是谁？”  
“最强壮的。”戴着面具的秘术师合上书，用他沙哑的声音说道：“敖龙族的龙骑士，被山下愚者传颂的光之战士，很适合作为压轴。打算如何处理？”  
秘术师扭头看向后方。敖龙族的龙骑士也摇晃着装满劣质酒水的头颅，看见在秘术师身后，有戴着面具的人离开房屋，朝他走过来。那人隐在木屋屋檐下的暗处，面具上位于双眼所在之处，有一点红光，轻盈闪动，更上方的地方是一双猫耳，不像那些柔软的有家猫，它们在风雪里竖立着，粗乱，坚韧。  
“大导师说了，将其献祭予色欲，奸淫。”猫魅族的声音比起雪和血，更冰冷和火热。敖龙族听进去了，他粗喘起来，开始咆哮，身上二十九圈锁链激烈颤动。  
秘术师笑：“他看起来更适合愤怒，只可惜，昨日已经把愤怒献祭。”  
*  
敖龙族听说过一个传说。  
他已经见过太多人，走过太多地方，听过太多传说了，因而，在一开始他并不把这个传说当一回事。随着时光流去，连传说是从何处听来这一事，也在记忆的角落里失落。  
要不是有不久前发生的一场祸，有今夜的血与冰，他本来不会想起来。  
那是在库尔扎斯地区无数流传多年的传说之一，在广袤山岳之间，和凶猛蛮族一同生长起来的人民，对不可轻易接近，亲切拥抱的群山，有无数想象。自第七灵灾后，他们中的大多数在苦难的夹缝里苟延残喘，更是热衷于沉浸进无数远古的故事，以暂且躲避现实的寒风。大多数中的大多数，是通过口耳相传，在谱写的新的诗篇中，艰难寻找一丝温暖，一线希望之光。  
尽管，希望并不一定会孕育美好的事物。  
传闻道——在库尔扎斯的群山里，早有名为“峰顶教团”的一伙人，于数千年以前，预言道：这片大陆在七次灵灾里覆灭，又在七次灵灾后新生。他们一直孜孜不倦的，在毁灭与新生的永恒轮回里，挖掘命运中的密码，寻找世间千亿苦难的解脱之法。  
该组织的历史不明——传言说它在第三灵灾前就已存在，于第三星历中，隐于亚拉戈帝国幕后，秘密抓捕了无数人进行禁忌的人体实验。而第四灵灾后，他们彻底从历史中消声匿迹，变化为阴影里的呓语，人们眼中不值一提的梦魇。  
据说，曾有幸存者从他们手里逃出来，声称这伙人经历6000多年的积累，已经参透了命运之神的秘密，获得了超出人类想象的秘法。这名幸存者以完全不似作伪的表情，目光炯炯，厉声道：“我亲眼看见了！”他对每一个前来询问的人都愿意详细说这些故事：在这伙人于山顶庙宇举行的秘密仪式里头，相互嫉妒，反目成仇多年的双胞胎姐妹被竖切两刀，成四份半身，他们将她们的左右交换缝合，姐妹便变成了亲密无间而更为强大的两人；有一个幼子被恋童者害死的男人，抓着他的仇人和仇人的三个儿子进来，对站在中间的大导师呼喊道，他想要自己的孩子复活。于是他们把男人的仇人和他的孩子们锁进笼子里，施术让那恋童者变得极其饥饿，这个罪人就掐死了一个又一个亲生孩子，把他们全部吃掉了。他一直吃得肚子撑得怪物一样巨大，牙缝里塞满碎肉，也停不下来，直到最后肚子爆炸开，满地红色肉块，他的嘴还在动。那些肉块之中，有一个特别巨大的肉，死了孩子的父亲用刀把那团肉割开，里面是个活着的婴儿，正是他的孩子。  
如此把嫉妒和暴食献祭后，他们要献祭愤怒，于是他们把一对年迈父母和成年兄弟四人带来，告诉父母说，他们可以选择让兄弟中的一个被削皮切碎，然后煮熟他的血肉分食，吃下后，其他人都可以无事离开，并得到财宝千万。当弟弟的闻言，怒气冲冲的，说：“你们大可把我们全杀了！”然而，他母亲和兄长沉默不语，他父亲指向他，说出了他的名字——因为他兄长是被栽培来延续家族的男人，而弟弟不过是兄长遭遇不测时的替代品。之后，不敢置信的弟弟一遍一遍的质问父母兄长，不断得到三个当事者为了自己不痛苦难过，一次次的把他从情感和家族上割除的冷言冷语，挖苦嘲笑，最后甚至变化成幸灾乐祸。逐渐庙宇里充斥满了弟弟的狂怒，他脸上的皮肤居然开始如焦土般大片开裂，显现燃烧的红色龙鳞。见时机成熟，大导师命人解开弟弟身上的法术锁链，扔给正在化龙的弟弟一把刀。然而，他们在这里失策了，这个弟弟似乎从未让他人知道，比起剑术，他更精于秘术。他跑到桌子前拿起法术书，顿时，他的父母和兄长都开始腐烂成一地脓水，弟弟看着地上的脓水，激烈的愤怒仍然不能止息，他大喊大叫，龙吼不绝，召唤而来的生物在庙宇里疯狂破坏，在混乱当中，许多祭品被杀，而这名幸存者，足够走运，趁乱逃了出来。  
没有人知道那个化龙的弟弟下场如何。幸存者如是说。和其他人一样，他发自内心的祈祷罪孽的龙种能与诡邪的山顶教团同归于尽。但是敖龙族知道，这两者都没有遂了他们的愿。  
*  
这里是山下人不知道的秘所，破旧荒废的木屋地下，居然有一处庞大的空间。在此时，水晶的冷光下，肉体上用刀刻着十二神图腾的十二个男女正在青石地上交媾。他们首尾相连，形成圆环，而又血流不止。女性无色的爱液，和男子浊白的欲液，混在鲜血的江河溪流中，白与红的交织，涂满石地。  
突然，大门洞开，敖龙族男子一头撞了上去，脸上的鳞片被压在地面上，吐出的一大阵热气吹开了地上的血水。猫儿和秘术师走在他的身后。那秘术师看见屋内的血色淫阵，面露微笑，他抬起头颅，随后，对站在高台上的一人深深鞠躬，道：“祭礼的筹备，已经完成。”  
猫魅族跪到地上，不顾忌鞋子沾满血和爱欲之液，抬起敖龙族的头颅，端详那张半生不死的脸。  
“我来奸淫他。”他说道，嘴角是单纯的笑意。  
站在高台上的，是一个纯粹是黑的“人形”，姑且因为拥有五肢的形状，将其当作是人。他的身影单薄，宛如黑纸在站立。  
“这就是，昔日以刀锋贯穿你之人。”在远处人形应道，发出介于男女老少之间的声音。“因果循环，你理应贯穿他，在此处，当以肉刃。”  
“我理应奸淫你。”猫魅族颔首后，带着倒刺的舌头舔过敖龙族的脸。他蓦地出手，把比他更高大的肉体压到地上，以手臂作为肉钉，牢牢地，钉上去，欺身而上。  
血水飞溅，敖龙族的醉眼里看着红与白一同落在了猫儿的脸上。见白发半红，他目光迷离，竟然从中，看出了灿烂的白花，和一场不久远的迷梦。  
那猫儿也看出来了，他凑上前，舔弄他的喉咙，两指送进双齿之间，撑开白龙蓝色的黏膜。  
“另外的那一只猫，他定已经品尝过这一处的蓝。”猫魅族道：“如今，我会收下第二处。”  
“你可以看着我怀念他，你的那一朵渴血的白花。”  
*  
敖龙族半死的眼中，迸发了血光。他咆哮起来，痛苦充斥了他的心，仿佛酒气从未将之驱散。  
那一场迷梦又在记忆的水底浮起来了，他记得那一朵白花。初遇时，他在黑衣森林中央地区的萌芽池里玉立。  
那么美丽的猫儿，有着浮冰一样脆弱的眼神，红白相间的柔软的毛，柔软细巧的腰身，雪肤上一块块巨大的红色伤疤，在他的手下，轻轻擦过。  
那么单纯的喜欢欲望的猫儿，初见不久，就乐于以舌头，手指，和身体其他部分来表达情爱。  
“我爱着你。”他一遍一遍的在敖龙族的两角边重复着他已经听腻的话，附带湿润舌头的触感。  
甜蜜，诱惑，蜜糖一样的，流连在格里达尼亚芬芳的香气，持续缠绕在他的周遭。  
我爱着你啊，你爱着我吗。  
从来没有任何一个人，如此焦急地向这个敖龙族表达爱意，又索取被爱的证明。  
——那只猫，你去看他的眼睛，看他的灵魂，仔细看啊，那是深渊危潭。  
尽管早有作为友人的另外一只猫儿如此警告。  
——冒险者的身边，留不住荒野的风之外的存在。  
尽管他也懂得小心谨慎。  
但是，被蜜糖的香气陶醉，他还是产生了一瞬幸福的错觉，走向了美好的深渊。  
他回答了，说：我也爱着你。  
那只猫便开心地笑了起来，把他带进了名为地狱的迷宫，两个人滚到黑暗的榻上，猫儿柔软的手脚，像是鱼钩，钩去了他最后的衣物，钩住了他赤裸的身体。  
然后，他纤细裸躯上的血色伤疤翻滚起来，龙鳞如海浪翻腾而起，在闪电一瞬之间，便覆盖了肉体，将猫化为了半龙。  
半龙半猫的怪物，发出哭泣一样的笑声。爱情，欲望，占有欲，食欲，在他体内化而为一。  
“只有捕食者永远追逐着食物，只有食物会永远留在捕食者的体内，毫无虚假，永不背叛，在我这个怪物体内永远的深渊里，你甚至不会化为以太。”  
来吧，来到我的腹内，让我们永远相爱。  
怪物张开三尺獠牙的大口，激烈的攻势比节庆时的烟花更为璀璨耀眼，而“我爱着你”，对敖龙族是无形的束缚。他很快便遍体鳞伤，看着龙的身体上，肉块一次次的被削落，又比削落更快的重生，光之战士逐渐意识到，不夺其性命，便无法结束这场噩梦。  
世上一切美梦，几乎都只是噩梦的前奏，抑或，单纯只是愚者不可见的噩梦本身。要么以噩梦终结噩梦，要么将此身投向噩梦，敖龙族犹豫不决，在血泊和杀意的以太里咆哮不止，而怪物也在咆哮，他满面怒容，却并非对敖龙族，而是面对自身内心里的深渊。  
——这世间的人类，饱食虚假的感情，呕吐虚假的情爱。谁能原谅，自然居然诞下如此可怜卑鄙的怪胎，甚至连憎恨，也全是作伪。可笑，可笑，看着你们这种生物，我心底的愤怒就永不停息，——我的冒险者啊，你或许能是个例外，在你变化之前，赶快进入我体内，让我永远爱你。  
*  
在情欲的水声与哀鸣的包围下，敖龙族身体中心的炽热岩浆，在祭礼中心被猫魅族的手引了出来，白色的喷发，粘液飞向了深色的体肤。  
猫魅族已经在他体内，如他所言，品尝他另外一处的蓝。以带着数百倒刺的粉红器官，在他体内炽热的膨胀着，摩擦着娇弱的内壁，已经来回千百次，正深陷在白浆当中。  
“我永远爱你。”猫魅族在他的角尖啃咬着，压制着敖龙族愤怒弹动的身体，小声道：“我去救你，还和他做了一样的事情。我吻了你的角，和他一样，说了我爱你，你却几乎杀了我。”  
猫儿的瞳孔紧缩着，颤动。他的手来回抚摸敖龙族的腰，指尖乐于路过肚脐，按进去。而那生涩的阳物，在极深的肠道里，被紧紧的火热的包裹着，巨大的一根，兴奋地涨起了倒刺，引得身下健壮的躯体疼痛难忍。  
“你哪怕在不爱他的时候，也给了他我求之不得的回应。然后我救了你的性命，你却用长枪刺穿了我，我几乎被你劈成两半，躺在那些怪物的血海里向你伸手，不断哀求，你却置之不理。”  
在那个迷宫里，有无数牺牲者流干鲜血形成的血池，里面漂浮着又一次被砍开成两半的双胞胎姐妹的尸体；在角落里，骷髅脸孔的男子抱着满嘴獠牙的婴儿瑟瑟发抖；琳琅满目的怪物满地破碎，全心索求真实的爱的半龙被挖出心脏，——而拿着他心脏的猫魅族，躺在自己鲜血画成的巨大血之花上，他再怎么苦苦哀求，发出哭喊，也只得到曾经信任的挚友摇摇晃晃，梦游似的离开的背影。  
“到了最后，你记得吧，我开始求你杀了我，只要不让我继续忍耐被你抛弃在那种地方的痛苦，我就原谅你。我哭着求你杀了我，要是你不杀我，要是我能活下来，我一定会奸淫你。”  
猫魅族又一次在他体内发泄出来，道：“你早已经知道会有这天。”接着，他的泪流下来了，又说道：“母猫一天能做上百次，我希望你也能做到。”  
*  
敖龙族最后在供台上醒来，这一处曾经举行一场淫祀，血液和欲液干涸在地上，形成图腾，当敖龙族双腿着地时，在他腿间流下地面的纯白，又给脚下这图腾添加了几笔。  
双腿几乎不能前行，他捞起裤子，跌跌撞撞地踩过脚下的尸体，看着这些破碎的发干肉块的面容，在其中他看见了那个秘术师，碎成了七块。他踩过去，上楼梯，推开地下室的门，库尔扎斯地区熟悉的夹雪寒风，亲切的扑面而来，连同宽阔无垠的蓝天。  
腥气早已经被雪风吹走，满地的尸块落在地上，被雪铺盖，宛如伪物。那猫魅族早已经收了武器，背对着他，站在雪里不知道多久。  
敖龙族的头疼起来，不知道是发自愤怒还是苦痛。宿醉尚且还折磨着他，但他也已经酒醒。他想起多日以前，他无法对那半龙半猫的美人儿下手，伤重得视野模糊，血液盛满了眼眶，抬头却见，无法下手的人，竟然被一个人影活生生挖空了心脏。那美丽的猫儿恢复了原形，从活人变成了死物，猝不及防，摔倒在他的怀里。他血红着眼睛，在原本只有怪物的迷宫里抱着那只猫，久久不动，神智混乱，丧失五感，见有手伸过来，便立即砍刺过去。  
他也想起他的记忆断断续续，眼前朦胧一片，眼睛里的血逐渐被泪水洗刷，他在黑衣森林不知道何处的草丛里爬行，被巡逻的鬼哭队队员碰见救助。鬼哭队的那人，一边包扎他的伤口，一边对他说：“你的朋友刚刚跟我打听你，去找你了，你有遇见他吗？”  
然而等他清醒过来，抱着满腹的血回到迷宫时，这猫魅族已经不见了踪影。  
走遍了大半艾欧泽亚，也没个踪影，仿佛已经化为以太，融入那原始的奔流。  
他一步一步的走到雪中的猫魅族身后，最终，胸口里的怒火还是和风雪一同散去。他开口道：“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”猫说：“如你所见，我加入了教团，为了毁灭他们。”  
他没有问，猫便全数坦白，直率一如既往。他道：“我知道你在想什么，你猜得没错。是我告诉他们，可以潜伏在忘忧骑士亭，跟踪光之战士，也是我，让他们选择你成为昨夜的祭品。我说过，再次见面时，我会奸淫你。”  
“你，当日也被他们抓捕，献祭了，是吗。”  
敖龙族低下头，看见猫不宽厚的肩膀颤抖起来。那猫总算转过来看他，脸上的泪水在落地以前，便冻结成了碎冰。  
“我被献祭了嫉妒。”  
“那夜以后，我们更不可能再是挚友了......每日每夜，即使跳进冰湖，我还是一心只想折磨你，侵犯你，占有你，为此可以不择手段。”  
他摘下面罩，猫儿的眼睛里，闪烁着邪性的以太之光。  
“如今，无论你去到哪里，我都可以看见，无论你再强大到何种地步，我也可以将你奸淫。我会继续歼灭山顶教团，也会继续将你献祭予色欲。”  
敖龙族看着他，这双曾经浮冰一样单纯得脆弱的双瞳，已经褪去了青涩，此刻充斥满霸道的色欲，和那扭曲以太的邪气融合为一。  
在问题出口之前，他便已经知道了答案。  
“你决定，为了毁灭他们，要一直为他们所用，如此准备祭祀？”  
是的，是的。——那猫一再点头，忽地，露出了他熟悉的笑。  
“而作为光之战士，你一定不愿意看见我一再犯下罪行，对吧。”  
“那么，就不断来找我，阻止我吧。”  
“我会一直奸淫你，你会一直追寻我......就用这种关系，来替代我们曾经的友情，你觉得如何？”  
Fin----


End file.
